The Phantom of Love
by preciousasil
Summary: House and Cuddy are both taken by their own thoughts. A music spreads in their rooms.. Song running down: The Phantom of the Opera - Nightwish


_**Destiny sometimes makes its play with people as they're pawns…two people, s**__**eparated places, same thoughts. Her, Lisa Cuddy, always been in love with the off-putting Gregory House and him…in love just with puzzles and his thoughts. They're combined just by the same melody rolling in their minds.**_

"This son of a bitch is the best doctor we have…"

How to believe it was really me to say those things. It's fixed in my mind and nags me and day by day I think I did right saying them but something inside makes me when I cross his look…those eyes, those eyes…they are dull, worn, lost in pain…Gregory House you're a phantom.

_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came,  
that voice which calls to me,  
and speaks my name.  
And do I dream again? For now I find  
the phantom of the opera is there  
inside my mind._

"It's great you can look beyond the fact she's the devil…"

You damned…you with your fucking smile, each time I watch it I lose myself. Woman, you bewitch me with kind cruelty and then you're daring, you captivate me with easy gestures. Why you had to do it, why you touched my soul like this? You were so close to me the other day and why? You put your sweet hand on my shoulder and now I can't think of anything else. Your eyes were so radiant and your lips were moving so wonderfully near mines…I could have…I should have! You're mine…you're only mine…I've you in my power and you'll never go away.

_Sing once again with me our strange duet;  
my power over you grows stronger yet.  
And though you turn from me to glance behind,  
the phantom of the opera is there  
inside your mind._

"Yes I hate him and I'm here desperately trying to protect his job, what is that tell you?"

Obviously it tells something…it tells that I'm a liar. I can't hate you Gregory House, I can't hate you…I can't…how could I? I don't…I love you, that's the truth…and maybe one of the thousand times I was there saying, I should have…and what would have been? Nothing! I'd be here and regret it…then it's good I didn't do, so I mistake if I don't tell and I mistake if I don't: kind of balance. That's good…it's really hard being at your side and not jumping into your arms, to hear you without falling in love, also your jokes are a sweet melody to my ears. And me…what am I for you? I'm your façade, your protection. You use me as your will, and then put away and then I'm again the mask on your face.

_Those who have seen your face  
draw back in fear.  
I am the mask you wear_

"There's a scent given off by wounded, feral cats…"

_it's me they hear._

You're so imperfect. You take so much care of your body and don't see the best it's inside. When I'm with you I've no fears, no worries…I feel protected. You're like a mother holding her baby at the birth, and you promise everything will be ok. With you at my side I feel stronger and I've no fear to make them hear me.

_My spirit and your voice in one combined_

Why you continue like this? Why you still protect me? I'm adult…but you see as a child, you keep me with care and despite all…I can't say those words, I'm not able to say. Too much strong, too much far from me. I'm not able to say…I'm not able to say to you! And maybe you deserve it, yes maybe it's what you really need, but you know me…you know I'll never change. You know me…

_In all your fantasies, you always knew  
that man and mystery_

"Because he's House…"

_were both in you_

Because you're just that…simply yourself and I find impossible not to love you. I'm lost in the labyrinth of my heart and you're my final award if I can find the exit. But I don't know where it is, if to go left or right…maybe it's better if I come back and start again. But what does it mean to start again with you…this way right here where will it lead to? I'm lost, confused…I'm not anymore! But I feel you, I hear your voice, your presence…you're here with me…

_And in this labyrinth where night is blind,  
the Phantom of the opera is here  
inside my mind._

"So when is our dinner?"

I didn't want to force you…you're so beautiful and delicate…fragile. And I want you, hug in my arms…feel your breath on my neck and mix it with mine, our beatings will go up and down and then…I want to hug you till we fall asleep like this. You're so beautiful…and fragile…you're an angel, my angel..I can't hurt you, I don't want to hurt you…just watching, listening to you…I want you just for myself. You're my angel!

_Sing, my angel of music!_

_**Destiny sometimes makes its play with people as they're pawns**__**…two people, the same place, combined thoughts. Her, Lisa Cuddy, has no words to express her sensations and him, Gregory House, staring at her and waiting for a word, also a whistle of her voice, but nothing. It's a moment of Silence in which their looks cross…words are silent and hearts are running. That's the ecstatic moment of Love. **_


End file.
